Wish
by sassycats
Summary: Growing up, I was never the 'skinny' one. I always felt unwanted and hurt. But the truth is I let people hurt me. I let them walk over me and my insecurities. That's all about to change. I will shine. And I can can only thank my time at Ouran for this change. Ocx?
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the building that was going to be the home and birthplace of the rest of my life. If I had known that I would've ended up the way I am now, then perhaps I wouldn't have been so self-conscious. Perhaps, but then again if I wasn't so nervous and fragile looking I wouldn't of needed help and they wouldn't of helped me. In the end this story is nothing more than a retelling and a thank you in a way to the group of people who helped discover my potential. This story does not get happy for some time. So I'm saying if you want some story where the girl instantly falls in love with the boy and they get married, then move on. You will not find that here. You will find though, a story about a young girl struggling with the pressers of society and how your own confidence can make you shine.

'I don't belong here,' was all I kept thinking as I entered the pink castle known as Ouran High school. 'Well sure' I thought, 'My family has the money and social standing needed to buy their child, me, into this school, but they cannot buy my acceptance.' Taking a shaky breath I think one final thought before opening the door to my first class, 'Maybe there will be others like me.'

Not a person looks up as I open the door, I liked it that way, so I quietly slink to my seat with back crouched and my shoulder slouch. Carefully, I look up from my desk and look around the classroom and not to my surprise not a one was like me. They all looked supermodel thin, as if they stepped out of an issue of the American Magazine Vogue.

As I fall even deeper into my self-pity I look over my own body, all 140 lbs. of it. I had a round stomach that didn't quite sit on my lap when I sat, but wasn't small enough to be considered chubby either. My face was circular, but had a defined chin, thank god, and when I smile it creates rings around my face, which is why I don't like to smile often. My dress was a size 12 which I could tell was not the norm from the conversation I had with the school's tailor-

"_I would like three size 12s please," I had said timidly over the phone._

"_Miss I'm sorry, but we only have up to sizes 1-6s in ready stock, if you need a size bigger it will be extra,"_

_Over the phone my face turned a bright shade of tomatoes red and I said, "Yes I understand,"_

I dug my face further into the book right in front of me and looked over my schedule, I have Science Period 1, Algebra Period 2, , then Lunch, Language arts Period 4, Chorus Period 5, and lastly French period 6. I didn't want to be noticed, being noticed would mean getting attention. I began to create a trance for myself; I was going to someplace away from people, like a mountain or the forest. I loved the nature, I always felt at peace there. Like nothing was going to judge me of make me feel any smaller, or bigger. Ever since I was a child I had been larger, it didn't faze me as much then though, but now I can hardly leave the comfort of my home without feeling awkward an unwanted from society. That's why the nature calls to me there are no eyes to watch, so there are no eyes to judge.

"And Kyouya this is our first day in high school you have to be excited," an excited voice broke me out of my trance. I refused to look up; I suppose my thinking was, if I couldn't see it, I wouldn't be noticed by it. Oh how wrong I was.

"I suppose Tamaki," a bored voice returned then mumbled, "If you think four years of waiting is exciting."

'Oh please,' I thought, 'do no let these two sit next to me, do not, please,'

They didn't. They didn't even sit close to me. They sat across the class room from me. Looking back now I could see that my pleas for them to not sit with me were just a way for my mind to hide the fact that I did want them to sit close to me.

Sighing to myself I looked around to see a ring of empty seats around me, which was great the less people I meet the better. Then a girl with huge rimmed glasses and a curvy body took a seat next to me. Her Sapphire locks fell onto her face in short, but elegant curls. Under her glasses were giant bambi colored eyes. Overall she was pretty cute; I envied her, her body, her cute face, and her smallness. But why was such a pretty girl not going next to the boys. She could easily get any boy she wanted.

She then timidly said, "Hi," with a slight smile. Her accent sounded forced. Despite the smile she was pale and her face was covered in a sweat, "I'm Rei."

I carefully looked at her outstretched hand before replying, "Hello, I am Marina." I take her hand and give it a gentle shake, along with a small smile, just the way I was taught.

Rei's face lit up as if she was understanding something, "Oh so you weren't born in Japan?"

I nod, "No, I was born in the U.S," then I add, "The only reason my Japanese is so good is because of my Dad, he was half Japanese and decided to have a tutor teach part of my heritage."

She suddenly sighs in relief, "So then you speak English?" She asks in English.

I switch from Japanese to English, "Yeah?" Not quite sure what she meant.

"Thank goodness, I hardly know Japanese and my Parents just sent me here," She looks at me and smiles, "At least now I have someone to talk to." Now I understand why she was so nervous. She has trouble with Japanese. I didn't know whether to be flattered or ticked off that someone was relying and bringing attention on me. 'Well you don't know how many friends you'll get so just be nice to her.'

I didn't get the feeling that we would be best friends instantly, but I could tell anyone that it felt nice to have someone to talk to.

"So," I said, "When did you move to Japan?"

She looked up, "Last week," she responded with a sad tome in her voice.

I could've tried to comfort her, but decided to just leave her alone. Maybe I should've tried to be a little nicer.

Rei and I shared the classes leading up to lunch together, but after that, we had nothing together. 'Well,' I thought, 'at least I won't have to be her translator all day.'

When lunch rolled around I looked at all the kids get up to go to the cafeteria. I just sat there and waited for the kids to file out. Rei, with a puzzled look on her face said, "Aren't we going to go to lunch?"

Personally I was somewhat ticked off that now we are a 'we'. But, I hid my irritation and put on a feigned smile, "Rei, you can go on ahead, I have some things to do and cannot make lunch," I saw her worried look, "Don't worry," I said, "I bet there will be someone who speaks English."

She nodded and left the room, leaving me to an empty room, but that wasn't the only empty thing. I got up from my desk and left the classroom. My 'things to do' as I put it was just me finding a quiet place to eat. I didn't want anyone judging me on how I eat; I could just picture it-

"_Eww look at that fat girl eating," one would say._

"_She could lay off the pocky," another would chime in._

And soon everyone would be judging me and giving me attention and not the good kind, if there is even something known as good attention. Sighing I wonder around, wishing I had a map that was located in the front desk. I guess the reason I didn't was so I wouldn't be noticed.

I ended up in the bathroom, oh it was still nice with red leather couches and burgundy side tables, but it was still a bathroom, despite the marble floors. I slumped onto the couch and opened my lunch box. It was a basic bento box, with some rice, a rolled up omelet and, and some teriyaki chicken.

I could have easily afforded a school lunch, but I had always enjoyed a home cooked meal. Even though my parents couldn't cook, I had learned the art of cooking from Nana, my houses chef. She had been a surrogate mother to me from childhood, Even when we had lived in America. She filled my head with recipes and stories of her childhood. If someone asked, and I doubt anyone ever will, who I loved more, my mom or Nana, I would say Nana.

While eating an omelet, I thought over my first class, it was pretty normal. We didn't even start learning anything yet. The teacher, Mr. Fukuda (or Fukuda-Sensei), Introduced his class to us and the topics we would go over during the year. I had to translate half of what he was saying to Rei, 'She really doesn't know much Japanese,' I thought as I nibbled, 'I hope I don't have to babysit her all year.'

'I wish my parents hadn't sent me here,' I thought as I fell deeper into self-pity, 'why couldn't I have stayed being homeschool,'

I could practically hear my mother's voice combat that argument, "Because Marina," she would say in that sickly sweet voice of hers, "your father and I have talked this over and we believe that a real school will be good for you."

Being the child of two company heirs I know the basic rules of society, always smile in public, do not be rude in public, and ever, under any circumstances, do anything to ruin your family name.

My father is Ren Jones, the owner of a huge contact and glasses company, and my mother is Lelia Dela, the owner of Dela Enterprise, which despite the name, is just an orthodontic company, specializing in braces, and dental surgery. Since both my parents work in the cosmetic field, I have had contacts since I was 9 and I had just gotten braces off a few months ago. But I didn't have the metal braces, like most kids, I had the film type that went over your mouth to make it look like they were not there.

Since I think I am breaking the third rule, with my size, I have always tried my hardest to follow the first two, which mostly meant I hid in my house when I could and only went out when necessary.

After I finished the last bits of my meal, I stood up, wiped the crumbs off the yellow marshmallow, and looked in the mirror. I looked at my plain face, with no makeup on it, grey eyes, and small lips formed into a pout. My pale blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and my bangs parted in the middle partly covered each eye. I was looking at myself and I still felt invisible.

I let my eyes dart to the ground as I walked to the exit, I had Language arts next, perhaps if I got there early no one would pay attention to me.

The only good thing about getting there first is the fact that I could pick any seat I wanted. I took a seat in the middle row right next to the window. I got a wonderful view of the courtyard, there was a hedge maze. I found myself imagining walking through it, getting lost in the flowers.

The bell rang and the class began to file in. "Can we sit here?" A group of girls said. All three of them were gorgeous. The girl in front had beautiful, she had golden curls, and skin like a doll, and blue crystal eyes. She was tall and had the right amount of curves.

The girl behind was shorter and had full lips covered in red lipstick, she clearly straightened her caramel hair, but it still looked nice. Her eyelashes were long, and I couldn't tell if they were natural or not. The only thing bad about her eyelashes was that you could hardly see the tan orbs under them.

The last girl was the tallest of the three and was flat-chested. She looked sporty and had a short bob cut, which was red. She had midnight purple eyes.

I snapped out of my analysis and said, "Y-yes of course, did you think I needed them?"

As soon as I said that I regretted it, they could make up some fat girl joke and say that I did need all of them.

But they just laughed and the girl in front said, "Of course not, we just wanted to know if you were saving the seats?"

I should have said yes and let them walk away and find another victim, it would've saved me a bunch of trouble, but all I said was, "Yeah go ahead."

They flooded the area around me, the pretty girl sitting next to me and the other two in front of and behind me.

"I'm Sakura," the tall pretty one said sticking out her hand, "and this is Rin," she pointed to the shorter girl, "and Suki," she pointed to the tall girl.

"Hello," I responded, "I am Marina." I then turned away from them so they would stop giving me attention.

They didn't. They kept trying to start conversations and finally I gave in.

"So Marina, where are you from?" Sakura asked me.

"The United States."

"Oh so that must mean you speak English?"

"Yes," I responded unsure of what she was getting at.

"Oh, nothing," she quickly said, "I just like knowing things about my new friends."

"Friends?" I asked, slightly confused.

She smiled broadly, "Yeah we're friends."

I returned the smile and for once felt like I was part of something, "Yeah we're friends."

I should have noticed the knife that they were aiming right for my back.

"This is the room for Chorus," I double checked the room and it matched up, this was music room 5.

The chorus room was small. Well it was small for an Ouran classroom, but for a public school it would've been normal. The room was unlit and when I walked in I thought I had the wrong room. Turning around to leave, I was stopped by a voice, "Wait, are you here for Chorus?"

I face the voice to see a male student in front of me. He looked a little older than me. His purple hair was array and he had pale blue eyes.

Blushing slightly I replied, "Yes I am Marina Jones. In class 1-A."

He smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm Ryo."

"Umm," I said slightly unsure of what to do after we greet each other, "where is everyone else?"

"They should be coming." He responded.

We waited there in silence until the door creaked open and a girl with two maroon pigtails walked in, her hands were on her hips and she was breathing heavily, "What the Hell!" she walked up to Ryo, "Why are we in A SMALL ROOM!"

He just sighed, "Our old classroom was taken Yui. Nothing I could do about it."

She pounced at him, "Who took it!?" she demanded while hitting him.

I just stood there, 'Is this how enemies act, or friends? It's kinda like some manga.'

"I don't know," he said while deflecting the punches.

She then looked at me and suddenly stopped, "Ryo you didn't tell me we had a new member," she rushed up to me, "I'm Yui." Before I could introduce myself she kept taking, "the chorus doesn't get new members often, so this is exciting!"

"Wait," I said, "you two are the only members?"

"Yup," she responded, "and you make the third. Ryo and I are 2nd years. Hmm do you like manga?"

I was taken off guard and said, "Yes!" I then covered my mouth.

She just started laughing , "Cool then we can keep doing covers of anime openings!"

"If its only the three of us," I asked, "then why do you need a bigger room?"

"Cause," she said smirking, "the bigger the room the more fun you can have," she looked around, "does this room even have lights?"

"And where is the teacher?" I questioned, wondering if I wanted to know the answer.

"Well, because there are so few of us, we don't need one." Ryo answered.

"Alright," Yui said, "we have to pick a theme," she said sounding excitied.

"Theme?" I asked confused.

"Yeah," she said, "like last year our theme was J-pop! You see Marina, we are a typical chourus, we enjoy cosplaying, and we tend to for out performances."

I suddenly felt out of place. "I cannot cosplay," I said quickly.

"Huh why not," Yui said her face dropping.

"Cause, I would look bad," I was 200 feet underground right about then.

Yui's face hardened, "Yeah you would," she said simply. I felt hot tears from in my eyes. "If you have that outlook on life you will," she continued, "You are pretty Marina don't let anyone talk you out of that."

The bell rang and I bolted out of there, I hated fake flattery more than anything. I hated people who said I was pretty, even though I know I am not. I bumped into someone, while hot tears streamed down my face.

"Are you okay Princess?" The voice asked. He put a hand on my facing down face, "why are you crying?"

I recognized the voice it was the same one as this morning. I didn't look up. I wanted to stay invisible. I slapped his hand away and bolted from the boy. I'm pretty sure I heard him say something like, "Wait Princess."

I found the nearest bathroom and locked myself in a stall. And let all the tears run down my face until they dried up and nothing was left.

I left the stall and looked in the mirror, my eyes were red and puffy. I looked at the clock and saw that I was late for my French class. Ignoring my inner thoughts telling me to get up and keep going, I slumped to the ground and laid there listless. 'If this is just one day how will I survive four years?' I brought my head to my knees and just waited.

The door creaked open and a pair of legs appeared in front of me, "Are you okay?" the voice asked, I looked to see Sakura, "The teacher sent me looking for you."

"Oh" I said feeling guilty, "sorry."

"Well you should be," she said with a rude tone, but to quickly cover it up she said, "Just kidding, you can tell me about it. Marina, we're friends."

She stretched out her hand, and I took it in a trustful action. On the way to class I explained what had happened. She just laughed and said, "Yeah it was wrong for them to lie to you. But don't worry I'll never lie."

I just smiled, "Really?"

"Of course, that's what friends are for."

Hope you all like the first chapter of my story. Tell me what you think!

Oh and if you couldn't tell this takes place a year (I think) before the original story. Tamaki and Kyouya are first years.

I don't think Marina will meet the host club for a little longer yet… but I'll try to make cameos of them in almost every chapter.

Review please-nya !

-Sassycatz


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I did when I got home was check my weight on the scale. It had become a slight ritual, as If I would suddenly lose 20 pounds over night.

My heart beat increased as the scale calculated my weight. Each second felt longer and longer. Only if you are a girl with body issues will you understand this. It's like waiting the three minutes before your Cup of Noodles is ready. Wait, some people may not get that either, but anyway it's tortuous.

I kept my fingers cross that I would weigh less than I did last time, 137.

And the verdict was in, 143. I felt my cheeks grow hot, how could I gain six pounds in one day? I felt so fat and defeated that it never dawned on me that my school uniform alone could easily weigh six pounds.

I felt terrible, and something I do to get out of my 'depression' is play my guitar.

I started playing the guitar when I was six, I was never any good at sports, so Nana suggested I take up an instrument instead. We only found out afterwards that my singing voice was alright too, so after eight years of hard practice and professional teachers, I'm finally to the point where I can sing and play the guitar at the same time.

But today I didn't feel like singing so I just strummed gently playing different chords. I lost myself in the music, playing songs that didn't exist, and writing them as I went along.

A knock on my door took me out of my world of music. "Miss," a maid opened the door and said, "Your mother and father wish to speak to you."

My heart jumped, "They are here?" I asked a tad bit too excited.

"Oh no miss," she replied, "Your father is the telephone and your mother is on video chat."

I let my shoulders slump, "Oh okay."

I trudged down the stairs and entered the 'communication room'. It's a giant room in our house with a projector to talk to other people.

I sat down in the chair in front of the giant screen and for the first thirty seconds before I connected to my parents, I was stuck with a giant picture of me. I ducked my head until the beep told me my parents could see me.

"Marina!" my mom's voice, echoed through the room, "How was your first day of school?"

I put a fake smile on and said, "It was great mom."

My mother was one of those girls who I hated cause of their looks, but was always trying so hard to become. She had the same blonde hair as me, except it shone somehow, and was always gracing her slim shoulders. Her eyes however were a emerald green and shone like the sun.

"Marina," my father said, clearly kid of ticked, "we are making time for you, give us some more details."

"O-oh," I said looking down, "alright," it had always been this way with my dad; he only had a certain amount of time for everything. My dad was the type of guy every girl wanted, handsome, reliable, and hardworking.

He had dark brown hair, styled like most business men, in a nicely groomed style. His eyes were grey, like mine, but a much darker shade of grey. He had sharp features and an angular face. He had slightly Asian features, but only if you look close enough, such as the slight tilt of his eyes.

"Ren," my mother said to my dad, "give her some time, it her first day of school." My dad just sighed slightly and my mom continued, "did you make any friends?"

I wasn't sure how to answer this. I mean Rei and I weren't friends yet. Were we? Sakura, Rin, and Suki, kept telling me they were my friends, I guess we're friends. "Yeah mom," I responded still eternally unsure, "I have made three friends," and then with sudden confidence, "their names are Rin, Suki, and Sakura."

"That's great Marina," my mom was smiling, "its wonderful that you have made friends already, are they nice?"

"Yeah, they are."

"What about your grades Marina?" my dad butted in.

"Dad, it's only the first day of school."

He seemed disappointed, but just said, "Marina I have a business meeting right now, I will be in contact with your teachers in regard to your grades."

Then he was gone. My mother just sighed, "Your father, he's just very busy." I guess she could see my sudden sadness, because she said, "So Marina any cute boys?"

I just smiled, "Not really."

"Don't worry, you'll find a great boy there," she said with sudden confidence.

As I laid in bed that night I thought about what my mom had said, What great boy will want a girl who doesn't look good in a bikini? I checked the time, 7:04, I decided to watch some anime before bed.

The reason why I loved Japan is that anime plays on TV, its not like the US where you need Youtube or Netflix to watch it. The anime I saw that was on was Shugo Chara. It was the first episode, after the first three episodes I wished I could have been like Amu, just changing myself with the help of guardian characters. But, at least in my opinion, I was doomed to a life of shame and hiding.

'Well,' I thought, 'at least I have friends like Sakura who will always tell me the truth.'

"Oh and Marina, will you carry these for me?" Sakura asked while shoving her mountain of books into my arms. It hadn't been five minutes since I arrived at school and she was asking me to do something.

'This is what friends do Marina,' my brain said, 'and you want friends.'

"Umm where do you want me to bring these Sakura?" I asked trying to be nice.

She turned to me and smiled, "Just to class 1-b," she said as if that explained everything.

I had no idea where class 1-b is, so I wandered around, until a voice said, "Found you!"

In a split second I pounced on by a mob of Maroon. "Yui," I yelled surprised.

"Marina we need to talk and-" she noticed the book that were currently scattered on the floor, "why do you have all those books?"

"Well you see, I need to bring them to class 1-b," I explained.

She looked puzzled, "Then why are you in the 2nd year quarters? Here," she took some of the books, "let me show you." She led the way to class 1-b with a goofy smile on her face.

Once the books were dropped off she said, "Why did you need to bring them here, I thought you were in class 1-A"

I tried to explain, "Well I am, but my friend, well, wanted me to bring them to her."

I tried hiding my face from Yui, and began to walk away, "Wait!" she yelled running after me, "We need to talk for the sake of the Chorus, after you left Ryo and I choose a theme."

I turned around, this had caught my interest, "We going to be doing-"

"Excuse you," a voice rang out, "what are you doing?" it was Sakura.

"Something that doesn't involve you," Yui said plainly, "our theme is-"

"Hey are you the person that made Marina cry yesterday?" Sakura said. Was she defending me?

"Cry?" Yui said, "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, you must of; you were lying to her right?" Sakura gave Yui an evil glare, "Don't come near her again, she is leaving your chorus, come on Marina."

I quickly got up to go to Sakura's side, "Marina is this your friend, you can do much better," Yui yelled after me.

"Just ignore her," Sakura said, "she is just a jealous liar."

I followed Sakura feeling safe, like a blanket was wrapped around me. I felt protected.

When I went into Science Rei was eagerly awaiting my arrival. She waved with a bit too much enthusiasm, "Good morning Marina!"

I lifted my hand up and gave a slight wave, "Good morning Rei."

"Aren't you so happy that the first day is over. I'm not as nervous now either, how about you?"

I shook my head, "Not as nervous."

"I'm so excited for this weekend, my parents promised to take me shopping in Tokyo, hey do you want to go Marina? IT will be a lot of fun. We can see all the styles, and magazines, and it can be a great learning experience for me too. What do you say?"

I found myself smiling, "Sure, I'll be there." Rei was not a shy girl; at least not once you got to know her. It's strange It's almost like I have more than one type of me. I feel much more confident with Rei, but to be honest I enjoy the safety of Sakura, I can still be invisible with her, but still have friendship.

"Kyouya I'm serious. This young princess yesterday was crying in the hallway." It was that voice, I shoved my head into my book as my heart sped up, "the strangest thing was that when I tried to comfort her, she just ran, like I was some huge monster," he paused for a minute, "KYOUYA, AM I TURNING INTO SOME MONSTER?"

"Well Tamaki some girls may just not be impressed with your looks."

"Kyouya this girl is very strange and sad," he stopped for a minute as if to think about something, "Do you think a trip to our club will help?"

'Huh what club?' I thought, this boy, Tamaki has to be talking about me. 'keep your head dwon Marina, stay invisible.

"Marina," Rei said into my ear , "What's wrong?"

I hushed her and tried to keep listening. "No Kyouya we cannot just let her be, it is our duty as the host club to make every girl happy."

'Host club? What's that?'

"Tamaki don't you think that if the girl ran away from you, you should just let her be?" I was starting to like his friend, Kyouya.

"Hmmm I don't know maybe your right-" Tamaki said.

"On the other hand if you do get her to be a regular it will bring in more profits," Kyouya said.

I was starting to hate Kyouya.

"Okay class," Fukuda-sensei entered, "Today we will be learning about-" and the class began. It was rather boring and as soon as it was done I bolted out of there.

By the time lunch rolled around, my stomach was growling, probably due to my new 'Diet', which consisted of no breakfast and a small lunch. Sakura was waiting outside the lunchroom for me. She waved me over, I went over and smiled.

"Hey Marina, what do you have to eat," she said eyeing my Bento.

"Oh just some rice balls and mini omelets," I said to her.

"Oh," she said grabbing my bento "sounds yummy."

"Wait what are you doing?" I asked somewhat alarmed.

"Oh did you want this," she asked innocently, "I thought you were full already." She said with a bitter edge looking at my stomach.

"Oh I'm" _Starving, _"Fine."

"Oh that's what I thought," she waved me over to her table with Suki and Rin.

When Suki saw me without food she said, "Oh are you hungry Marina?"

She was about to give over some of her curry when Sakura said, "No Suki, she is just stupid for forgetting her lunch, isn't that right Marina?"

I couldn't argue so I just said, "Y-yeah, silly me."

"So why can't she have some of my curry," Suki combatted.

"Because, she looks like she ate enough." Although it stung what she said a little, okay a lot, I was still happy that she was being honest.

As the days went on I found myself being tied to Sakura's hip. Every day I would find myself handing my lunch over to her, I guess I should be happy, she wanted me to be skinnier.

I checked the scale, the Saturday that I was going to Tokyo with Rei, 132, "Wow" I smiled to myself, "I'm becoming skinnier." I looked at myself in the mirror and didn't see much of a change. I just shrugged it off, I couldn't wait to tell Sakura on Monday.

I threw on a pair of jean Capris and an orange tank top. I was just finished with brushing my teeth when my maid called for me.

"Miss your friend Rei is here with a car to pick you up."

"Yes, tell her I'll be right down." I quickly walked down the staires and saw Rei at the bottom, she was waving.

"Good morning," she yelled to me while I was at the top of the staires.

"Good Morning," I feigned a smile, I did't tell Sakura that I was doing this today, 'I hope she doesn't get mad.

Just then my phone ringed, "Hello," I said.

"What are your plans for the day?" Sakura said in an accusing voice.

"I am going to Tokyo with-"

She cut me off, "With that loser! Tell her to go, you are not hanging out with her and ruining our image, you got this." An audible sigh was heard on the other side, "and after all that I did for you too. You're going to pay for this."

"What?" I was getting a little scared.

"Go on tell her, I want to hear you tell her you are not going," yes I was very scared. And fear is one of those things that motivate humans.

"Alright," I walked up to Rei, "Sorry but I cannot go today," her face dropped, "I forgot that I had made other plans."

She pouted slightly but just said, "Oh okay, see you at school."

She looked back one more time before turning around and leaving, "Maybe next time," she said, still with a smile on her face.

It was twenty minutes before Sakura came.

"You FAT BITCH," she yelled at me once we were in the privacy of my room. She took one of her palms and gave a face a rough slap.

I brought my hand up to my face and touched the area which had just been attacked.

"How dare you," she said, "even think of hanging out with someone else." Her eyes were daggers.

I tried to sputter out an answer but she just said, "Whatever, let's go."

I never liked that side of Sakura, but I still thought she was being honest and I liked that.

I followed her out the door and into a black town car. "Hi Marina," Suki said, she saw the red on my cheek , "Oh what happened."

I don't know why, but I covered up for Sakura, "Oh this," I said while shaking my hand, "I just slipped on hit my jaw on my bed."

"Looked like it hurt," Suki said with concern.

"Today girls," Sakura said, "We are going to the mall."

The other girls all clapped, but I just kind of looked at her scared. They chatted about the clothes they will buy, but I just sat there in silence. I was trying to convince myself why Sakura freaked out so much. Finally, I came up with this, she likes me so much as a friend that she didn't want anyone near me. That had to be it. Snapping out of my sadness I joined into their conversation. When we got to the mall, the other girls went right away to the clothes stores. I looked around with them, and found a cute halter top that cinched at the waist. I looked really good in it, Suki and Rin both told me to get it, but Sakura said I shouldn't. I listened to her and just ended up buying a shapeless hoodie.

"Boys like it when you leave more to the imagination," she said with a smile.

The worst part is: I believed her.

God I hate writing all this depressing boring stuff…. Don't worry only one or more chapter until the host club really comes into play.

In a few more chapters our Marina will go through changes. ;)

Please Review and tell me what you think is the pace too slow?

-Sassycats


	3. Chapter 3

Hallooo, Heres my next chapter... um I guess I should start putting disclaimers in... oops

I do not own Ouran high school host club, this is a fan based creation and I only own my fabulous Oc's 3

Enjoy-

It was a sunny day out. The last cherry blossoms hung onto the trees in a desperate attempt to preserve its beauty. I was waiting for Sakura, like she told me to. I was no longer allowed to talk to anyone other than her. She had me under al lock and key and I was finding it harder it find reasons of why she acts this way towards me. It has even gotten to the point where if I have a conversation with Suki or Rin I will get a glare.

"Marina," Sakura's voice boomed over the hallway, "do you have the juice?"

"Y-yes," I said while taking a bottle of the Japanese version of Simply Orange, "here you go."

I had become a slave, a tool for Sakura. But I didn't know what to do. I was too scared to ask for help, and I wasn't confident enough to stand up for myself. I sighed as I followed Sakura to her class carrying her books.

Yui's words from what felt like a million years ago rung in my head, "IS that your friend? You can do much better!"

I was beginning to wonder if her 'honesty' was real. But I was too scared to lose my safety, so guess I'll keep being her 'friend.'

As I said goodbye to Sakura, I made my way to my first class. It has been three weeks since the Tokyo trip I didn't go to. Rei no longer greeted me with a happy smile or an enthusiastic wave. She ignored me, she had found new friends. To be honest I was sad, I missed her happiness. I never thought I would miss it, but now I do. I have become truly invisible. I slumped into my seat. I didn't need to hide behind my book anymore, no one had looked.  
I also haven't looked in the mirror for a while, Sakura said it would be better if I didn't know what I looked like.

This was the day I snapped. It was as if something clicked in my head and teling me Sakura is not a good person. My thoughts become clear and I could see the truth. I was being used. She knew it, she used me in my weakness and turned me into her dog, her slave. I mentally killed myself for not figuring it out sooner.

Nevertheless The day would go by as usual, I would serve Sakura, serve her some more, give her my lunch, and go home and listen to Sakura yell at me and threaten me over the phone.  
But today was different, I don't know how but as soon as I got home, I could tell something was going to change.

Nana was waiting for me in the kitchen. A frown plastered on her face. "Marina," she said her tone soft, "I got a call from the school today, why haven't you been attending chorus?"  
My face paled, "Oh I-I just."

Her tone got suddenly firm, "You have been skipping haven't you," she was now yelling, "You have a great voice and you are beautiful!"

"Enough," I yelled back at her , "stop lying."

She looked at me confused, "Lying, what do you mean?"

Tears were threating from spilling, "I'm not pretty, I'm ugly and I will never be loved."

"Come with me," she said strictly, "now."

I complied, and followed her into the bathroom. She led me to the mirror, "Look at yourself," I did. I was shocked. My hair looked dirty and my skin looked pale. Huge circles rested under my eyes, I let the tears fall out. "Now tell me what has been bothering you."  
I told her everything, about Sakura and Rei and the chorus. I told her about the Tokyo trip and how Sakura hit me. She didn't say a word, but nodded and squeezed my hand the whole time.

"Nana," I said while hugging her, "I just don't know what to do."

"Marina I am ashamed of you," I looked at her with my wet eyes, "I never thought you would  
lose yourself, did you want to become invisible?"

"Yes," I said slightly embarrassed, "I did, I didn't anyone to notice me."

"Why did you hang out with this Sakura?" she asked lightly.

"Well because she made me feel safe. Like it was okay to be nothing. I used to think her controlling me as her not wanting anyone to be my friend. Cause I was too good for anyone else. I lost myself and now I want myself back," I thought for a minute, "Nana, can you call the hair stylist? I want a new look."

She just smiled and nodded. As she got up to call my family's stylist I thought of the person I wanted to be. "Someone fun." I said aloud, "With spunk and life," It came to me, "I want to be a rocker." I smiled, 'The first step is the hardest step.'

"He will be here in an hour," Nana said, and then added, "You have lost some weight."  
I looked down, even though I was still pudgy, I guess I had, "I guess so," I told Nana. She smiled, but it seemed kind of forced.

I stared at myself again and shook my head in disgust, I have become weak. I suppose I was always weak, but that was going to change. For some reason I had always thought that just because I was larger, people wouldn't like me, I can only see now that I was wrong. I did make a few friends, not including Sakura, Yui, Ryou, and Rei. Maybe they weren't lying to me.  
Then a tall man with long blond hair came in and said, "Ahh you must be Marina, so nice to see you." He came up to me and gave me a big hug, "so have you decided on a style?"

I nodded, "I would like an edgy style, short."

"Okay and would you like a new color," he asked.

"Umm, Sure."

"How about a rocken red?"

"Oh I d-don't know? What my parents would think of that."

"Okay how about a bleach blond?"

"Wouldn't that look a little slutty?"

"Okay I got it," he leaned in close to me as if he was going to tell a secret, "Red Highlights."

I liked the idea, "Okay sure," I said.

He smiled, "Then here we go," I looked at myself in mirror, "Marina, kiss your old self  
goodbye."

He turned me around so I couldn't see myself and started to cut my hair in a rhythmic fashion. During the time while he was cutting my hair I thought of ways I could ditch Sakura. I could just walk up to her with a smile and say thank you for the friendship, that's what my parents would want me to do. But I want to do this for myself, not for them.

I could walk up to her and start screaming at her, but that would still make me look weak, and stuipid too.

I could just ignore her, make her invisible. Start making other friends, she would hate that. If I just show her I have other friends then perhaps she'll just give up.  
My heart pounded at the thought of standing up to her. I was still scared of her, she had hit me, screamed at me, and told me I was nothing. This fear was almost enough to stop me in my tracks and just hope for a change.

'Stop thinking like that,' I shook that thought out of my head, 'Change doesn't happen on its own. I have to stand up for myself.'

"So," my hairstylist said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "why did you suddenly want to get a new style?"

"Revenge," I said simply.

I could hear him smirk behind me, "Revenge, sound interesting, tell me more."

"A girl used me, degraded me, and stole from me." I really was trying to not get into it.

"Okay," he said as if he was done, and then said, "How did she use you?"

"She made me carry her books," I instantly heard how that sounded and said, "sounds stupid, right?"

"Not at all, but how did she degrade you?" He asked gently.

"She called me fat and ugly, and that anyone who told me otherwise were lying."

"I see, and what did she steal from you."

"My lunch and my happiness." I responded.

"This situation reminds me of a similar one I was in when I was around your age."

"Really," I said surprised.

"Yeah, I was a freshman in high school. I was very fragile. I was still discovering my sexuality, I made myself weak. A boy took my weakness and started writing threat letters and leaving  
them in my locker, they would cruel things like 'I know what you are,'

I got very scared and thought it was my only hope of survival to heed everything he said. He forced me to spend my money and buy him food, and carry his books. I was so scared he would let everyone know if I didn't listen to him.

Finally one day I realized I had enough and that I didn't care wether he told everyone. I stood up to him, and you know what? He backed down, he was a bigger coward than me. Well, that didn't stop me from kicking his sorry tush. After it was all over, I made new friends and got my life back on track. Do you want to know the best part of the story," I nodded, "I forgave him. I met up with a little while ago while I was out shopping. I gave him a big hug and everything. I personally think that that is the best part of the story, oh and," he leaned in close to my ear,

"he was even more flaming than me haha."

He continued cutting my hair in silence while I thought over his story. I'm not the only person going through this. I should have asked for help, but I was too scared. His story only gave me more confidence, I wasn't going to beat up Sakura, but I was going to stand my ground.

"Thank you," I whispered

"Huh, for what?" He responded, "I didn't finish your hair yet."

I smiled to myself, 'I am going to join chorus, if it's not too late, and I'm going to try making up with Rei.'

"Okay sweetie," his voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "You are done," he came and faced me with a smirk on his face, "you ready to see?"

I nodded slightly, "Yup," I said nervously. I was flipped around in a whirl and was greeted by a stranger. She had short blond hair with red highlight, cut in a rugged fashion. Her hair didn't go past her chin, and clung tightly to her face. It appeared to be cut on a slant too.

My mouth was agape when he asked, "So do you like it?" I could only manage a slight nod as he laughed. "Glad to hear that he said."

"Wow," I said to myself, I touched my face, "is this really me?"

"Yes it is," he said giving me a hug, "you are beautiful Marina and do not let anyone tell you  
otherwise. Understand?"

I felt the corners of my lips tug upwards, "Thank you," I looked at myself in the mirror, "I am beautiful and ready to take on the world."

I was confident and ready to take anything thrown at me.

My confidence was gone. It had disappeared, gone with the wind. As I waited for Sakura, my knees shook and my breaths became bated. I took deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself down. It didn't work. I tried pacing in circles. That didn't work either. I tried coming up with  
ways to tell Sakura off. That just scared me.

Part of me wanted to run and I was about to, but she was walking down the hallway. It was now or never, and though most of me said never, my irrational side said now. So I listened.  
She was sizing me up with wild eyes. "Marina," she said anger spewing out like raw sewage, "you didn't tell us you getting a haircut."

"Do I have to tell you everything?" My heart sped up, and Sakura gave me a taut look.

"Well no," she said her voice faltering, "I just thought we were friends."

That is the part where I am supposed to say, 'Yes we are friends, I am so sorry I'll change my hair back sorry.' But I didn't I was going to take my stand right here and now. "No, Sakura we are not friends."

I was just going to end it like that, but she yelled at me, "What do you mean! Yes we are I made YOU!"

I just shook my head as calm as possible, "You made me what, Lonely, scared, a hater of  
myself. Last time I checked friends didn't do that."

She was losing her cool, "Marina, you have one more chance to come over here and carry my books."

That is when I'm supposed to cave in and say, 'Okay sorry,'

"Is that supposed to scare me?" The voice I was using was not mine, "Carry your own Damn books, Princess."

"What did you say," her voice was dangerous now.

I walked right up to her face, ignoring my beating hearts and sweaty palms, and shaking knees, "I said, Carry. Your. Own. Damn. Books."

I saw her face get sweaty, she was being cornered. In the minute or so before she answered ,

I turned around, and started to walk away. I had to maneuver around a crowd that had formed around us to walk. Luckily most of them just moved out of my way. When I was no longer facing Sakura, I let out a silent sight.

"Don't expect us to let you back in." She yelled in a last desperate attempt.

I didn't even respond. I didn't need to . I had won.

"OH MARINA YOU WILL PAY." That was the last thing Sakura said before letting a scream of defeat.

I wanted to turn around at that. But I didn't, because for once in my life I discovered something. If I turned around and went back to her I would become invisible again. My past  
logic was flawed, I was being seen because I was ignoring her. I felt good.

I walked around the school aimlessly for a while, before figuring out what to do. I needed a few minutes to calm down. I entered the bathroom, and looked at the clock; there was about five minutes until 1st period. I slumped on the couch and let my hands let the rest of their nervousness out. My heart was still beating, but it wasn't as bad. I looked at the mirror and saw a face smiling at me. I had to touch my face to see if it was me smiling. It was.  
I was very tired and could easily fall asleep on this couch, but instead I forced myself up and exited the bathroom. I found my way to my class room and took my usual seat. Everyone was staring at me. The old Marina Jones , probably would of shoved her head into a book. But since I was trying hard to be a new me, I forced a smile and lifted a hand up in a wave.

Rei came up to me, "Umm," she said nervously, "you're sitting in one or my friend's seats."

I looked at her puzzled. She really couldn't tell it was me? Did I really look that different? "Rei," I said awkwardly, "it's me."

Her eyes widened, "No way!" she said in a whisper, "Marina?" I nodded, "sorry, sorry, I just couldn't tell, cause of the hair, you look so different. And your aura has changed and sorry."

"No problem," I responded unsure of what she meant of my 'aura' changing.

"But Marina, what happened."

I frowned slightly, "I became self-aware and stopped dealing with Sakura."

"Oh," Rei said, "well that's good, I knew the reason you didn't go to Tokyo with me wasn't your parents. I got worried for you. I mean your composition changed and you lost weight, and you lost energy," she put a goofy smile on her face, "but its all over now right?"

"Right," I responded.

Somehow I knew it wasn't close to being over.

000

And that my friend is chapters three… hoped you enjoyed.

Finally Our Heroine is getting a backbone XD

Is it going too fast? I was just tired of writing about a boring weak girl so I had to change. ^/^

But please don't worry.. just cause she is getting a bit more confidence doesn't mean she gonna suddenly turn All Mary sue on us and magically become a size zero^^

Review and tell me what you think.

The actually host club should appear in a chapter or two, so please be patient. I'm just so scared to put them in…. cause once they are in they cannot be taken out xD  
-Sassycats 3


	4. Chapter 4

ME:SassyCats here-Nya Here is the long awaited-

Marina:Um I don't its that long awaited, its only been a week

Me:Fine-nya here is the amazing

Marina:Well-

Me: Here is chapter four-nya, now if you excuse me-nya I'm going to my emo corner.

Marina: Sassycats does not own Ouran, because if she did I would be a charater. Enjoy!

I wondered about what would happen when I opened the door to music room five. Would Yui and Ryo open me back into chorus with open hands? Or will they have replaced me? With a final deep breath, I grabbed the handle and pushed open the doors.

"Hello," my voice hardly came out as a whisper, "anyone here?" I waited a minute and there was no response, much like my first visit. Sighing I turned around and began to leave. I had just reached the door when-

"RYOU, WE NEED MARINA TO JOIN!" I was flung to the floor by the door with was slammed at me, as if a weightlifter opened it. Yui didn't see me but kept talking, "rumor has it she has stopped following that bitch. And that she got a new haircut." She started jumping up and down, "we just need her now."

"Um guys," I tried saying calmly to alarm them of my presence, they still freaked out, Yui jumped up like a wet cat into Ryo's arms.

"Arrg," she made a terrible screeching noise, "who's there?"

Unsure how to answer I went into formal rich kid speech, "M-marina Jones, age 15 class 1-A."

"Wow," Yui said while pouncing on me, toppling me over in the process, "you did get a haircut!" She pulled me up from the ground and dragged me over to Ryo, "Ryo look, she can be part of chorus now!" Ryo just smiled, but didn't say anything. Yui was jumping up and down, "Yay now we can be a real band!"

"Band?" I questioned.

"Yeah," she practically yelled, "we call ourselves chorus, just to get people to sign up, but to be honest Ryo and I just wanted to make a band."

I cut her off suddenly, "Then why did you need me so badly?"

"Because, Ryo and I are tone deaf." She said somewhat too cheerfully.

"Well how do you know I can sing," I asked.

"Your videos are all over the internet," Yui admitted, "we wouldn't of let you join us if we didn't know how to sing. We also checked your school records, 'enjoys singing and playing the guitar."

"O-okay," I said, "So does that mean I'm-" I was dreading what I was about to say.

"You're the lead vocalist and guitarist."

"No," I said, "I get terrible stage fright."

"Don't worry about it," Ryo said lightly, "We'll work so hard it won't matter."

"Okay," Yui said, "like I said before you freaked out two weeks ago, we have a theme, Last year it was Angel Beats. But this year we are going bigger," she said trying to make it seem dramatic, "We. Are going. To," she paused, "make our own band name and write our own songs."

Ryo clapped and I just kind of Stood there, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean we are no longer just going to do covers of peoples songs, we are going to write our own songs and become Famous." Anyone could see the money signs in her eyes, "First order of business,"

I raised my hand, "Question, what instruments do you two play?"

"Oh right," Yui said blushing slightly, "I the Fabulous Yui play the Bass," she raised her hand as playing an air bass, "ever since childhood I knew I was going to play this fabulous instrument and-"

Ryo came close to me and said, "I play the drums."

This surprised me, "Really," I said, "I always thought you would play something softer, cause your so gental."

He gave a look to Yui, "To be honest," he whispered, "they help me get my frustration and anger."

I let a laugh escape my lips, Yui looked over, "Huh, did I miss something," she asked.

I just shook my head, and luckily she let it go. "First order of business is a name."

"A name," I echoed.

"Yes a name, what is a band without a name." She pondered and paced around the room for a minutue before yelling, "I got it, The Bloody Monkeys."

"I think we better keep thinking," Ryo Said.

"The Flying Hammers!" Yui shouted.

"What," I said confused, "why would we ever call ourselves that."

"Because," Yui said and then cut herself off, "The Birds."

"No way," Ryo said.

In the next thirty Minutes Yui would Spawn us with horrid names. During that time, I slouched and let my mind wander. 'If we do become famous, which is very unlikely, will the fans like me. I mean I'm not exactly A rocker, I'm too tame. Will my parents even allow me to pursue this? Probably not, they always wanted me to find a rich suitor and get married and that's that. Is that the life I want though? I don't know, but right now this whole thing sounds like a crazy dream.' I sat up straight.

"Hmm the Broken, um, pies?"

"Yui," Ryo said, "You are just giving up now aren't you?"

"No I am not," Yui complined, "I am-"

"I have it," I said to them.

"Have what?" Yui asked.

"The name for our band," I responded and then added, "at I think I have a good nema."

"Well what is it?" Yui asked, with slight irritation to think that I might have come up with a better name than her.

"Dream," I said.

Both of them stayed quiet while they thought it over, "If you guys don't like it," I quickly said, "it was just an idea, and a stupid one at that."

"I like it," Ryo said.

"Huh?" I said surprised, "you do."

"Yeah, it has a nice ring to it. It's not too long, like some of the names Yui suggested, and it has meaning to it."

Yui pouted for a minute, "Well, okay," then she let a huge smile spread across her face, "its perfect, I just wish I had come up with it." She went up and grabbed a notebook, "Oh and guys we are holding a concert in front of the school in two weeks."

Ryo and I both looked at each other, "What!" we yelled at Yui.

"What?" she said alarmed.

"Two weeks," Ryo yelled, "Yui we don't have any songs or costumes or equipment or anything."

"Ryo are you so worried about that," she smirked, "my dad owns a music company, so we can get any equipment necessary, and for costumes," she gives us an evil smile, "I think we are going to be just fine."

"But-" I moaned, "how are we going to write songs?"

"Oh that," Yui said, giving Ryo and I hope, "I didn't think of that." Ryo and I sweat dropped.

"okay," I said trying to calm down, "I can write some lyrics and have them ready by tomorrow."

"Really," Yui asked, "that would be great." Yui then added, "This is by the way operation revenge."

"Revenge?" I was suddenly reminded of my little talk with Sakura this morning.

"Yeah," she said with fire in her eyes, "we are going to take business away from the people who stole our old Music Room."

"Business," I was royally confused now.

"The people who stole our old music room, they are going to pay."

"Who are they?"

"They are," she took out a piece of paper, "The Ouran High school Host Club!" In front of me was a flyer for something called a host club. There were six boys on the flyer, my face heated up when I noticed they were all shirtless. It appeared two boys were twins, both with red hair, there was a kid who looked like he was 6, a really tall boy, a boy with glasses and in the center was a blonde who screamed attention. "Its just not fair," she yelled, "I bet the only reason they got our nice room is because one of the boys has it in with the chairmen. Who else would pass a club where all the guys do is whore themselves out for young girls?"

"Well," I asked, "how are we going to get revenge?" I shouldn't have asked.

"Well on the day of our concert, Ryo is going to walk around to all the ladies and do his awesome smile making them come to our concert. And if that doesn't work, our music will defiantly attract them. On top of that we're going to sell posters of us and make money, money that will take away from there profits."

"I'm going to what?" Ryo asked worried.

"Use your sex- appeal to get the girls to come." Yui said pointing a finger at him.

Ryo started to blush and yelled Yui, "I'm using my what? To what?"

"Okay we have two weeks to perform this so let's gets started," the bell rang, "Tomorrow."

ooo

"Let me into your heart

Let me into your soul

Together we will fly-"

I was trying to write three songs for the next meeting, which was tomorrow. I took a deep sigh, "I don't know why I am I the only one doing this," I mumbled as I strummed

"Stop relying on yourself

Together we will fly

Together we will fly."

"There that's one done," I looked at the clock, "wow its already 10:30? I am not working on this anymore tonight. I threw the guitar down, and crept into bed.

"That boy who tried comforting me on that day so long ago, he was part of that host club right? I wish I had seen his face now. When he said 'it's a host's responsibility to make every princess happy' did he mean it? Or was he just trying to get another costumer. That's what his friend was all concerned about." I took a deep sigh and collapsed on my bed, "Oh I don't know." I closed my eyes, "All I do know is that Yui is going to get mad at me in the morning."

ooo

"You only got one song done," Yui said to me while looking in some magazine. It was before school, I was so worried that Yui would kill me that I arrived an hour early.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, I'll get the other two done tonight it's just."

"Nah," Yui said with a smile, "don't bother."

"What, but you said-"

"Ryo wrote a song last night and so did I, we have enough songs to last us for an hour long concert."

"An hour?" I ask.

"Yup, she said, "we'll just add a bunch of talking and instrumentals."

I sighed in relief, they weren't just taking advantage of me. 'I wonder what songs they wrote.' As if to answer my question Yui handed over a buch of papers, "Think you can memorize these?"

I looked them over and smirked, "Yeah." And suddenly felt nervous, 'These are amazing, I wonder if mine are any good compared to these?'

"So," Yui said, "do you have your sheet music."

I nodded stiffly and I took out my sheet music and handed them over to Yui. She looked them over with strict eyes and said, "Well," she said, "it isn't the best piece of music ever, but it will work." Smiling at me she said, "Writing music is not your strong suit, is it?"

"Not really." I admitted. I felt my cheeks get hot and tears threatened to fall.

"Don't cry Marina, It's not terrible, I think it will be a good start to the show."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah and Ryo's song will end the show."

"Hey where is Ryo?"

"Oh," Marina had a smile on her face that said something bad, "he is getting people interested in our upcoming concert."

I decided to not ask any more questions as to where Ryo was. Instead I pick up a guitar I found on the ground and started to strum the music that was written in front of me. It was written in tablature, thank god; otherwise I wouldn't have been able to understand it. One of my flaws is that I cannot read sheet music. Bad I know, but even though thousands of dollars have been spent on my music career I could never understand it. Luck Tablature was so simple even I could pick it up.

I let the music flow within me, I tried as hard as I could to feel the music, and not just play notes. I stumbled on the note sometimes, but after a few times I got the feel of Ryo's song, 'Here we are.' The song began slow, but sped up towards the end.

"Wow you are good," Yui said clapping after I was done, "it makes up for your lack of song writing skills."

I just smiled back at her , not quite sure what to say when, "Yui, I understand why you wanted me to get girls to come to our concert," Ryo walked in, " But why did I have to wear this?"

He was wearing a fishnet shirt, with nothing underneath it, and a pair of fishnet stockings. On his head was a pair of bunny ears. Ryo's face was bright red as Yui responded calmly, "It worked though didn't it?

Ryo looked unsure, "I guess so, I mean a lot of girls took my flyer and said they would come."

"Well," Yui said, "that's all that matters, right," she paused and pounced at him while saying "besides you so cute Ryo-chan!"

"Yui get off me," he yelled while trying to shove the clinging girl off her.

I just laughed and looked at the clock, "Schools about to start, Ryo you might want to consider changing," I said while getting my stuff together to leave.

He just turned a deeper shade of red and said, "Right," and shuffled into a changing room to get into the school uniform.

"Okay," Yui said, "Our concert is 12 days away." She had one of those finger pointers and she pointed to a rather large calendar on the wall, "So that means in the next 12 days we have to work as hard as possible and practice as much as possible. Marina can you make after school practices?"

I thought about my schedule, "The only day I can't make is tomorrow."

"Hmm that's fine," Marina said, "but do you still think you can practice?"

"Yeah," I responded, "my parents just wanted to have a brief meeting with me," I stopped, "Oh no," I whispered to myself.

"Huh," Yui said, "what is it?"

"My parents didn't know I cut my hair and dyed it with red," I started shaking, "I'm going to die."

Yui just laughed, "If you knew your parents wouldn't like it then why did you do it?"

"I wasn't thinking," I started to breath, "My dad grounded me for a month when I tried cutting my bangs. What will he do to me?"

"Marina-chan, why don't you just wear a wig?" Ryo suggested now in his uniform.

"I don't own a wig that looked like my old hair though," I moaned.

"Well," he said, "If you have a picture, give it to me and I can have it made into a wig for you."

"Wow Ryo," I said, "you are amazing you can make wigs too?"

"No, no, no" he said while shaking his hands, "my mom's a hairdresser, she owns chains all over the world, her company specializes in wigs too, so we can have one made quickly for you by tomorrow."

"Thanks; the only problem is," I said softly, "I don't have a picture of me."

"Stop being stupid and start using your head," Yui said, "your school ID. That has an old picture of you, right?"

"Yeah," I took out my ID, "here you go Ryo."

"Thanks," he smiled, "I'll have it done by tomorrow."

Ooo

I walked into Science class and Rei waved me over to her. "Good Morning," I said while taking a seat.

"So Marina," she said with a huge grin on her face, "Have you heard of a club called the Ouran High school Host Club?"

I stiffened, "No," I said a bit too quickly, "No I haven't."

"Well that's weird I thought all girls heard of them," She was beaming, "I went there yesterday, and wow are they all cute. Marin you have to go there sometime. They are-"

"No," I stopped her, "I am busy after school every day," It would be bad to visit them if Dream is trying to get revenge on them, right?

Rei pouted, "Okay."

Luckily I got out of that one. To be honest the real reason I didn't want to go is cause of my encounter with one of the members. I blushed slightly, and brought my hand up to the spot where he touched my face.

'You could look at them,' my brain told me.

But I didn't, 'Not yet.'

000

At home I picked up my guitar and strummed gently on my guitar. Yui's song was called 'Let Go.' It was fast paced, but rather sad, seeing how it was a girl trying to get away from her ex-boyfriend. I was having trouble getting the last chorus, and seeing how it was very important, I was working really hard on it.

"As you came up to me I screamed

It's time to let go

Never more let go

What happened is done

So please let go. "

Yui's song then turned really creepy,

"This has gone bad

This blood in my hand

Is it yours?"

Chills went down my spine as I sung the last line. I shuffled into bed, and sighed, "I really hope I can be as good as Yui and Ryo. I mean I have never really sung or preformed in public." I looked at my calendar which had marked in bright red letters 'DAY OF DOOM,' which in other words was the day of the concert, "why is Yui so Determined on having that concert, or whatever it is, on that day, why couldn't she just wait?" I sighed and turend off my light, "Oh well," I said before shutting my eyes.

000

I was nervous, Ryo promised he'd have the wig delivered to my house before my parents called, and that is in under an hour. "Don't freak out," I told myself, "Ryo will keep his promise."

45 minutes, "Where is he," I questioned. Pacing around my room, I started to think of all the worst possibilities, "HE got into a car accident and had to get his arm replaced and he also lost his memory and-" .

"Marina ," Nana called from downstairs, "there is a young man down here for you by the name of-"

"Ryo," I squealed, making it downstairs before Nana could finished, "do you have it."

He looked serious, a grim expression, "No," he said darkly.

My heart fell, "what?" How could he not have it? Oh no my parents are going to kill me.

"Just kidding," he said, a grin on his face, "it's right here." I wanted to smack him, but was too relieved to do anything. He handed over a parcel wrapped in silver paper. "Okay there is a hairnet inside to keep any stray hairs from showing, and it should be pretty simple."

"Thanks Ryo, but shouldn't you be practicing with Yui?"

He instantly paled, "o-oh right," while stiffing, "I'll be going now Marina." He flew out the door.

I gingerly opened the parcel and was greeted by the same pale blond color that used to be my hair. Walking into the mirror, I look at myself in the mirror and attempt to put the wig on. After three failed attempts I moan, "Really how hard is it to put a stinking wig on."

"Marina," Nana said walking into the bathroom, "your parents wish to speak with you."

"I-I'm not ready," I said to her.

"Here," she comes up behind me, "Let me help you." She slides the hairnet over my hair and I look bald. I pout slightly wondering how she could make it look that easy. Then she grabs the wig and adjusts it so it looks real. "You look like you used to Marina."

She was right, I was staring at the old Marina Jones "I really did change," I mumbled, "thanks Nana," She only smiled and watched as I ran to the conference room.

My mother's smiling face and my father's stern face were plastered over the screen, "What took you so long Marina?" Father demanded, "we do not have all day."

"Now honey," my mom told him, "She is a girl, she was probably using the restroom." My mom gave a look at me and smiled, "Marina your wearing your hair down," I mentally punched myself for not remembering that I always wore my hair up, "it looks really nice."

"Thank you mother," I said in my formal tone.

"So Marina," my father started, "how are your grades?"

To be honest I didn't know. It was still the beginning of the year and we didn't have much homework or tests yet, but I decided to take the smart way out and say, "They are good father."

"Is that so," he said knowingly, "good girl."

I felt like a dog, but I shoved the feeling to the back of my throat and said, "Thank you father."

For the next two hours my parents asked me questions about school, home, and other things. I was running on auto pilot the whole time and really didn't know what I was saying; I just had to please my parents.

Finally we were done; I said a quick goodnight to my parents and ran up to my room. For some reason I felt like breaking down into a fit of uncensored tears. And I did, I felt like I was hiding myself from the world, I felt plastic. My guitar couldn't even help me now. So instead I took the easy way out and shoved a bowl of ice cream down my throat. Healthy no. Helpful, yes, until I felt fat again. I stared into the mirror and sighed before putting on a baggy T-shirt and sweatpants, "How am I ever supposed to make a crowd of people like me if I don't even like myself?"

I wanted to call Yui right now, and tell her I cannot be a part of Dream anymore, but I just climbed in bed and decided to sleep on it.

000

Well that's chapter three, I really wanted to include the host club and get them involved, but alas that didn't happen. I have the meeting for Marina and the gang to meet the host club, but you will all have to wait till next week- sorry.

Sassycats 3


	5. Chapter 5

Halloo-nya Here I am again with the next chapter

Please no suing I do NOT own Ouran, when I do I will give you all free cookies.

My heart pounded with anxiety as I waited behind the thick curtain that separated us from the crowd on the other side. I guess Ryo did a good job of getting people to come, because it sounded like an ocean of bodies out there.

"Okay guys," Yui said, "here we go our first concert." She smiled broadly, "okay places, we start in three two one,"

The curtain opened reviling a room full of yellow and blue; I took a final deep breath before emerging from the shadows into the light…

Five Days Earlier

It was a couple days after my meltdown; no I did not leave Dream. It took a weekend to cool down but I couldn't, Yui gave me an earful about how they needed me and all that so instead, I shoved my insecurities down my throat and agreed to keep doing it.

Now it was Monday morning and We were currently having a discussion about costumes. "Yui," Ryo said, "the concert is this Friday, what about costumes?"

"Oh," she said calmly, "I have that planned out, we have a fitting today."

"What!" Ryo said, "We have a fitting, but what if we have plans?"

"Do you have plans?" She asked slightly bored.

"Well, No," Ryo responded.

"Well then what does it matter?" Yui said playfully.

"Nothing I guess," Ryo muttered in defeat.

"Exactly," she looked at Ryo and then me before saying, "we will be going to my house after school for the fitting?"

"But," I said unsurely, "How are we going to afford this?"

"Don't worry, my mom owns a fashion company on the side." Yui said, as if it was common knowledge.

I sighed in relief, yes my family was rich, very rich, but they were real stingy people on top of that. In America I only got 30 dollars a month in allowance, which was about 2500 yen give or take some. And since I spent all my money on that baggy sweatshirt (which was an expensive designer sweatshirt) I had no money. So in other words my parents believe that I have to earn my own money. Annoying, but practical.

"But for now take this," she handed Ryo and I sheet of paper, "complete this and give it back to me in ten minutes."

I was handed a piece of paper that said, _Fashion Analysis Quiz. _"Umm," I asked, "what is this?"

She smiled as if she was hoping for this question, "It is a necessity to discover your inner style."

Ryo just sighed, "What quiz website did you get this from?"

Yui turned a bright shade of Red and yelled, "I didn't get if rom a website, I made it myself!" she threw a pen to us, "complete it now before our period is over."

I took the pen into my hand and went to question one:

which of these pajamas would you rather wear?

a pretty, silky dress thingy

short shorts and a tank top

sweats and a cute shirt

the sexiest thing i can find, underwear, or nothing

shorts and a long-sleeved shirt

I thought the question was stupid, but put an X next to sweats and a cute shirt. I don't even wear anything 'cute' bed, what's the point?

**which of these countries would you rather visit?**

canada

italy

paris

ireland

a place in the caribbean

'What does this have to do with fashion?' I questioned as I X'ed out Canada, the main reason being that I always felt bad for him during Hetalia.

**which of these animals do you like better?**

wild cats

monkeys

snakes

wolves and foxes

any kind of bear

I always loved wolves. I thought their eyes were hypnotizing, maybe that had something to do with my love of the woods. I looked at the next question:

**you get a star for good behavior. what color do you want it?**

blue

silver or purple

green

yellow, gold, or orange

red

I put an X through the sliver and purple, mostly for the reason that those colors matched my eyes the most.

The next question made my face heat up slightly in a self-conscious way.

which of these desserts sounds most appealing?

candy

jello-o

favorite fruit

ice cream

cookies

Part of me wanted to look good and just circle the fruit, but I wanted to be honest and I circled the ice cream, no point in lying, right?

**which of these is closer to your look? (sorry if it's hard to decide)**

dark and cute

colorful and extravagant

natural and pretty

kind of girly and sophisticated

sexy and fun

I didn't think any of those described me, but just opted for natural and pretty to be the most fitting of me.

**which of these girl names do you like better?**

isabella

marie {ma-RIE}

roxanne

stacey

abigail

I picked Marie, It kinda sounded like my own name, in a way.

**which is your favorite kind of movie?**

cartoons, animation, and fantasy

rated-R comedies

adventure and action

the scary and suspenseful ones

romantic comedies and drama

I had trouble picking between the first option and the last, but chose the first because of my undying love of anime.

**rate how romantic you are!**

Seeing how I have never spoken to a boy, other than my dad and Ryo, without becoming a pile of mush, it was not a hard choice. I had to pick the first one, with much embarrassment I must add.

**the following are descriptions of the boys. which one sounds the best to you?**

he's HOT, flirty, fun, irresponsible, dumb, loves to party and always has fun, he's a completely free soul and is kind and good

he's mature and understanding, independent, enjoys nature and is sporty, fun, loving, protective, cool, and likes being loved

he's really cute and sweet and huggable, he's caring, kind, and helpful, and also creative and silly, kind of nerdy though

he's misunderstood and gets the bad-boy reputation, he's troubled, intense, passionate, hot, artistic; thoughtful and smart

he's an adventurer, loyal, loves to have fun, is responsible, gets easily distracted and confused and is funny in a weird way

I stared at this question longer than the others, 'boys like this don't exist. At least not in real life.' While watching anime I, like most girls, had a thing for the bad boy. So I put an X through that one, knowing I would never get a boy like that.

"Done," I moaned once the last question was complete.

"Yui," Ryo said, "how did you expect me to fill this out?"

"Oh," she responded, "I didn't I just wanted to see what you would answer." She fell into a fit of laughter.

"Well," I said slighly nervous, "what is my result."

"You Marina Jones," she took a pause, "the," another pause, "The punk rocker."

"The what." I asked confused.

"Well to be honest, I knew I was going to make you that in the beginning," she admitted.

I pouted, "then why did you make me fill out this quiz?"

She shrugged, "I was kinda bored," Yui then took out a marker and wrote over the white board, "we have till Friday to get ready. The music is already pretty good; we just need to perfect the hair and makeup. A car will be here at the end of the day to pick us up. See you then."

She must have timed that perfectly or was just lucky because the bell rang just as she said that. I dragged my feet as I trudged to my next classes, the ones with Sakura.

I sat down feeling her wrath fall onto my back. A note was plopped onto my desk from an unknown sender, I caustically opened it to see, 'don't think your pretty you Fat Pig,' I felt hot tears form in my eyes. I know I should have just shrugged it off, coming from a lowlife like her, but I couldn't. No matter who it's coming from, it hurts, a lot. I just lowered in my seat and waited, holding back tears until class was over. When the day finally ended, I rushed out the door and trying to get away, when a sudden thing on the floor appeared and tripped me. I fell to the cold floor with a thud.

I looked up with wet eyes at Sakura, "Looks like the pig can't even walk on her own two feet," this was followed by a group of laughter from the rest of the class.

A tear slid down my cheek, "This is too much," I whispered, "I don't want this." I was shaking, with anger and I stood up in a blind fury, I raised my hand slap her.

Unfortunately, I was stopped, "Ladies what is going on here," every head, including mine, turned around to see two young men, one was blond and the other had black hair and glasses. I quickly categorized them as members of the Ouran high school host club, Dream's enemies. I felt the angry blush disappear from my face only to be replaced with a nervous blush. They were rather cute; I quickly turned around to get away. I could not be seen with the enemy.

So I fled the scene, rushing to Music Room 5. I was out of breath by the time I climbed the two sets of stairs. I opened the door, just as Yui and Ryo were walking out, "Ah Marina there you are," Ryo said, "you ready to go?"

I nodded, hoping my blush was gone, "Yeah," I said slightly out of breath.

"Marina," Yui said, "You sound out of breath did you just have gym or something?"

I felt embarrassed, "Um, no I was just running here because," I paused, "I thought I was going to be late."

"Well its good you did run though," Yui said, "because if you hadn't we would of left without you."

I nodded slightly while following them to the parking lot. A black car waited right by the entrance, "Here we are," Yui said while hopping in the back of the car, "let's get going."

I hopped in. The seating arrangement was Yui, Ryo in the center, and then me.

Yui started to talk about the fitting, "Okay se we are all going to get our measurements," I paled slightly I hated measurements I always felt like I was getting larger and not smaller, "then we're going to pick out clothing and have my stylists choose a matching hair and make-up style for the concert."

Ryo made a slight noise of disgust, "I'm not wearing make-up." He said.

Yui gave him a hard glare, "Yes you are, and don't you know anything? You will become a ghost under the lights of the stage. You will just have some foundation and eyeliner."

He grumbled, but didn't protest it. The car pulled up to a large mansion, it was at least double the size of my house. It was made of rust colored bricks and ivy grew on the side of the building. "Its really pretty." I said under my breath while getting out of the car.

When she led us into the house, I took in all the sights of the house. Red roses lined the front of the house, and pathway leading to the front door. It was a pretty, yet smart, way to keep people from walking on the emerald grass.

As soon as the doors opened, all three of us we're swept from the parlor and brought into make shift dressing rooms. We were then stripped from our clothes, and measured all over. It was incredibly awkward, I hated when anyone saw me in just my bra and panties. The woman measuring me was tall, but not super thin. Although she was not a size four, she was still very pretty, with her long golden hair and purple eyes. She wore a halter top and a pair of skinny jeans. I should have been motivated by her, she was larger, but was still pretty. Instead I was just put further into self-sensitivity.

As soon as she was done (sorry you guys are not getting my measurements), I left the room feeling fatter than ever. That feeling was soon shoved to the back of my throat when seeing the room I was led to. It was a room full of clothes. Wide eyed, I gawked at what was before me.

"You like this?" Yui said with a giant smirk on her face.

I could only manage a slight nod as I took in the mountain of clothes. I could only hope that the clothes would look nice on me and not look too tight or too loose.

A pile of fabric was shoved into my arms. Before I could even fully examine it, I was directed into a dressing room and told to put it on. The worst part was the room had no mirrors. I looked at the clothing. It was a strapless dress. 1 strike already, I hated anything strapless. It was a short strapless dress. Strike 2, have never worn anything that didn't go past my knees, and this went right above my knees. It was a very flashy strapless, short dress. And that was strike three; I have never worn anything that brought so much attention to myself.

Overall the dress was very cute. It was a short strapless party dress that was red and purple with a black spiral separating the two colors. None the less I shoved the dress on and was thankful that there was no zipper. Once the dress was on, I noticed a pair of black leggings that would go down to below my knees. I gratefully put them on and took a deep breath before walking out.

The loud room went silent. I was fidgeting with my hands and refused to look up. I knew I must look bad, I never look good in clothes. As I went to turn around a hand was placed on my shoulder. It was Yui, "Marina you look awesome. I knew my designers would do a good job."

I looked at her shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah," Ryo said, "you do look pretty good." He was doing his trademark 'nice guy smile'.

I went back into the changing room to get back into my school uniform. But when I entered this one, there was a huge mirror on the side of the wall. And like Yui said, I did look pretty.

000

"Okay Dream," Yui said as we were getting dressed for the concert, "today is the big day. We have our three songs and we have our mission." An evil glint entered her eyes, "after today the host club will be ruined and we will have our room back."

A man in black entered our dressing room, "Okay you guy got five minutes before we start." Where did he come from.

My heart started to pound, my palms got sweaty. I grabbed my red guitar and got ready to go. But my feet wouldn't move. I was frozen. I was so scared people are going to take one look at me and make fun of me. But I had no time for that now.

My heart pounded with anxiety as I waited behind the thick curtain that separated us from the crowd on the other side. I guess Ryo did a good job of getting people to come, because it sounded like an ocean of bodies out there.

"Okay guys," Yui said, "here we go our first concert." She smiled broadly, "okay places, we start in three two one,"

The curtain opened reviling a room full of yellow and blue; I took a final deep breath before emerging from the shadows into the light. The room was full to the max. Ryo had to have done a great job with getting girls to come.

I grabbed my guitar and played the firsts notes of our opening song. The song I wrote, 'Together we'll fly.'

Ryo and Yui started to play along, and the intro wore on as the last seconds before I had to start singing. Then I began'

"You say you want to fly but your feet won't leave the ground

You say you want to win, but you only lose

You 'never give up,', but you never try.

Let me into your heart

Let me into your soul

Together we will fly.

I want to know what you think of me

I want to feel an equality"

I stop for a second as a guitar solo takes place. The crowd was beginning to cheer along with us, which only made me more nervous. I slipped up on my fingers a couple times during my solo, but picked back up hoping nobody noticed.

"You say want to run, but you only walk

You say you want to love but you only hate

You say you want me, but think I'm out of your league

I'm so confused in you

So I say

"Let me into your heart

Let me into your soul

Together we will -

"Let me into your heart

Let me into your soul

Together we will fly-"

"Stop relying on yourself

Together we will fly

Together we will fly –"

As the song ended the crowd cheered like crazy.

Then we continued with Yui's song. Honestly the words went by in a blur and I couldn't recognize what I was saying, or singing.

Then the concert was over, I panted slightly as the crowd cheered with wild energy, my guess is that they don't get this stuff that much. I smiled at Yui, who had a smug look on her face.

She bounced as we went backstage, "We got our revenge, now the host club will be destroyed."

It finally got the better of me, "Yui just how did we get our revenge," I said looking at her while she opened the door.

"You see today-" she stopped suddenly, with a shocked look on her face. I followed her eyes and saw what she was staring at. My heart sped up. In front of us were six boys, all gorgeous, dispite the murderous aura coming from them. The Ouran High school Host Club, in person. The boy with black glasses seemed the most angry, his words seeming as if fire was being shot at Yui, Ryo, and I.

"Today was an important day for the host club," his voice was calm, too calm, the calm before the storm type of calm, "and you three ruined it."

'Yui," I thought, 'what the crap did you get us in?'

ooooo

DA DA DAAA

End of chapter five…

How'd ya like it? Finally the host club is really in the story, some readers were wondering when they'd come in…

Any questions? Comments?

Oh I have an request from my readers if anyone has an Oc they want in the story PM me telling me that you want an oc in the story and I will give you a template for your oc. Sorry but not all will be in the story permanently.. but if I like them enough they will, if not I will try to give them a cameo or a special spot in the chapter. Till next week- nya

Sassycats 3


	6. Chapter 6

_Click, click, click, click. _Was the only sound in now the silent room known as Music room 3. The sound was coming from a certain glasses wearing teen, punching in numbers into a calculator, which I was guessing was some type of debt. 'It can't be that much,' I thought hopefully, well more like wishfully, he was typing for five minutes and he didn't look like he would be done anytime soon. I let my heart drop as I looked at my body and judged myself. I guess that's what I did when I was super nervous.

I was beginning to wish I had never joined up with this band and just hid myself. I looked around the host club's room it was nice, but 'how did we get here?' I tried to think back to before we ended up in this room, but for some reason I couldn't remember. I guess I was just too nervous to notice where the host club whisked us to.

I looked over at Yui, who was just sitting there with a triumphant smirk on her face. I wish I was that confident, I was sweating like a hog. I brought my palm up to my face and released a layer of sweat from my face. I still didn't know what we had done, just that it was something bad. What hadn't Yui told us?

I wanted to eat something, preferably something sweet. That's what I always did when I was nervous; It helped, well for a little. I brought my attention to the other hosts, studying their features. Despite the similar look of sadness and anger that they cast on us, they all were considerably different. I brought my attention to a boy who looked like the youngest of the group, By at least seven years, he could easily be in elementary school. He had yellow hair and huge bunny eyes in a light shade of brown. 'Is he really in high school?' I thought first, my second thought was, 'maybe he's a late bloomer'.

Then I brought my attention to the tall guy behind him. A total contrast, this guy could have easily been an adult. He has slightly boring black hair and sarcastic black eyes, eyes that tell me he is always thinking. In my short time of looking at him, I realized one thing, he had a soft spot for the young blond, he must've looked at him six times during a 30 seconds.

After him, I looked to the next guy…. Er guys. I had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing double. They were identical 'nobody is identical,' my mind told me, 'you will find differences if you look hard enough.' They both had red hair, that was flipped up. They were wearing the middle school uniform, so I supposed they weren't in high school yet. They had yellow eyes, like a pair of Siamese cats.

Next I looked at the person standing next to the boy with the glasses. This boy was by far the most dazzling, by most girls standards. He had yellow locks that fell onto his face. You could practically see the sparkles off of him, hell if this was twilight he would be a vampire. His purple eyes shone with disappointment when he mumbled, "Really Kyouya?"

"Yes Tamaki," The boy with the glasses, Kyouya, said. Kyouya had black, neat hair; it made him look much older than he was. His eyes were black, like the other blacked haired boy, except Kyouya's was much, much darker. "We are that much in debt."

Debt, the word sunk into my stomach like a rock. It sounded like a lot. Again I looked over to Yui who still didn't look worried. Trying to work this problem out I asked, "Just how much debt?" the question was supposed to be silent, but the host club heard. Kyouya looked at me.

It was a scary glare, very scary. I suddenly decided I did not like Kyouya that much. "How much?" He smiled and must've have killed a puppy, "do you even know what you did?"

"Yeah We!" I shoved my hand over Yui's mouth and shook my head.

"You three ruined the most important money making day of the year for us. We had a sale of exotic desserts today-"

"So a bake sale," Yui said with a laugh, "how lame."

Kyouya looked furious, "We paid over 8,000,000 yen ($100,000) for these desserts and we were expecting a 4,000,000 yen profit (50,000). This money would've lasted for the rest of the year."

I was trying to come with a solution and all that came out was, "Ummm, you can hold it tomorrow." I regretted those words as soon as they came out of my mouth.

"Sell them tomorrow?" His words were like daggers, "who will want to buy one day old pastries? I wouldn't feed them to a homeless man."

Yui spoke up still confident, "We'll just pay you back."

Kyouya smirked, "That would work."

I looked at her with crazed eyes, "B-but. Yui, I can't. Parents- no- give- money."

The two were already working on a business plan, "Well okay Yui you can pay off in one week intervals of-"

"No," I Yelped, "I- I can't pay you that much back. You see my parents are strict with money and I don't get an allowance." Hanging my head I said, "But you go ahead and pay Yui, I'll just figure out a way."

Yui sighed, "Four-eyes," Kyouya twitched, clearly upset with his new name, "is there another way we can pay you off?"

An idea lit in my eyes, "What if we, we, play at your host club and drum up business. We could also sell Cd's and give some of the profits to you," the math was already going in my head, "that way Dream could be more famous and you'll get money and business!"

"Princess," Tamaki yelled, "that is a great idea! You three could help us and yourselves. Okay you three starting today you are officially part of the host club!"

"Good idea," Kyouya said, "you three will start tomorrow." He wrote something on his black clipboard, "any questions?"

"Yeah," Yui said, "what do want us to do exactly?"

"That's for you to decided," He responded, but then he added, "Although it would be nice if every day you came and played a couple of songs. Either original or covers of songs will do."

I was trying to take this all in, I owed over 12,000,000 yen to these people. Most of whose name's I didn't know. In my head I tried to work out a plan to pay off the debt. If let's say each gig at the Host Club only got us 2000 yen (around 20 dollars) and we made around 1000 yen (10 dollars) per cd sold, it would take a long time to get this paid off.

I looked up to see everyone looking at me. A blush crept onto my face, "Umm sorry, what were you saying?"

The twins erupted into laughter, and one said, "We were introducing ourselves,"

Then the other one picked up, "But you totally spaced out,"

And together they said, "This one is a keeper boss. She will be a good toy!"

"Oh sorry, I'm Marina." I told them a hushed voice.

"I guess that'll mean we'll have to repeat the introductions." Kyouya said in a monotone voice. "I am Kyouya Ootori, The cool type of the club." He didn't look up from his notebook as he said that.

"I'm Hunny," The kid said, "and this guy is Mori." He pointed to the tall black haired boy behind him, "were both 2nd years."

I let my mouth go agape and sputtered, "But- but you look like a-"

"Looks can be deceiving," Kyouya said in a monotone.

"Hello Marina," I turned my head in a quick motion to see one of the redhead twins next to me.

"It's a pleasure," the other one said next to me on my other side. Now they were both next to me I felt my cheeks light up in a nervous manner. I hate being close to people, especially gorgeous people like the host club.

"To meet you," They finished together, "and we are Hikaru and Karou, the devil or forbidden love type of the host club."

That's when things got awkward for me. "Forbidden love, like incest?" I asked in a small voice.

My answer was the two of them embracing each other and gazing into each other's eyes like from a cheesy Yaoi. I didn't realize I was staring until, "Do you mind We're having a moment." One of the twins said rudely.

"U-um oh um yeah," I turned around and tried to get away, when I slipped on some water. The two twins erupted into laughter.

"I can't believe she actually fell," one said.

"Yeah, she will be a fun toy."

They set that up. I felt a warm blush crawl up my face as I looked at the ground. I could only think 'It's true, Gingers don't have souls.' I didn't realize I was crying until a hand was placed in front of my face. Tentatively I grabbed the hand and let him help me up.

"We always seem to be meeting this was Princess," that voice. So familiar, like a smooth road that only kings can drive down .

"You are the person who I ran into crying the first day weren't you?" I said in a small voice, my eyes still focused on the ground.

"Yes," he said in a gentle voice, "my name is Tamaki, I am the king of this host club."

"I see," I said unsurely.

"Why don't you look up princess? To let me see your pretty face up close."

That's when I lost any confidence I had built up. I was unsure on what to do. My whole life I believed that if I kept my head down I wouldn't be noticed. But now I wanted to be noticed, right? That's what I'm telling everyone, Yui and Ryo and Rei. 'Then look up at Tamaki.' My conciseness urged, ' be noticed.'

My head still wouldn't move and I could tell everyone was staring at me, tears were streaming down my face. I head Tamaki say, "Marina?"

But to me it was a million miles away. I was stuck in a memory, one that forced me to be a wallflower. Its I was only seven years old. I was still going to a school at that time and wasn't homeschooled. Although the details were still fuzzy to me I remembered walking in wearing my favorite rain boots and sweatshirt. My head was up high and I had confidence. Then kids started to make fun of me, of the way I dressed, my weight, my hair, my eyes, everything. That was the day my head went down. That was the day I begged to stay home. That was the day I became weak and scared.

From then on I went through schooling at home with private tutors and teachers. I was raised in a palace of closed doors. Every day would begin alone and end alone. I really had no friends. Of course I had friends online, when my avatar was representing myself. For a while that was fine for me, but now I have the opportunity to be wanted. To be needed. So why wasn't I jumping at the chance? Why was my head still down?

I tried to think of my futures right now I had two options. Choice number one: I look up and begin a new life with the host club. I will take any chances of hurt and pain that comes with friendships, because that is the only way to make friends. I will try to push myself every day and make a better tomorrow for myself. I will keep my shoulders back, back straight, and head up.

Or choice two, I keep my head down and say sorry and leave. Go back to being alone and losing on a lot of chances. At least with this choice I can't possibly get hurt. I will be safe.

I had made my choice.

Slowly I looked up.

Ooo

Hope you liked that chapter. Sorry Its kinda short… and late but my brothers best friend just died and today was his funeral *sniffle*

Anyway sorry bout that ^/^

The oc offer from last chapter is still up(look at last ch for details)

Review tell me what you think and I will see you next week-nya


End file.
